Finding lost family
by SVU AT HEART
Summary: Olivia has a secret that's she's kept for 16 years. What happens when they catch a case that will revial her secret. Just a little bit of NCIS .This is my first story tell me what you guys think!..I might add a couple of twists to it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story let me know what you think..Some of you may say that I need to need to Beta Reader. I will get one as soon as I can find one. If you would like to help and, be my beta reader let me know. I'm only doing these story's for two reasons, first I LOVE LAW AND ORDER: Special Victim's Unit. Second because I want to increase my writing skills. I do appreciate the comments you guys leave me. They do help and I will try and do better.  
**

**Thank you, SVUluver4lyf**

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desk finishing their paper work on an old case, Fin and Munch were all done with their paper work,so they just played catch with a paper ball.

Cragen was out on a meeting with the Morris commission, so they just started to fool around. Half an hour later Cragen walked in.

Elliot looked up from his desk "How did it go?"

"Fine" Cragen said "Ok people gather around, 16 year old female beaten and raped.''

"What's her name?" Olivia asked.

"We don't know she disappeared the E.R leaving a false name and address "Cragen said.

"What about footage?" Fin asked.

"O'halloran is working on it mean while, Olivia I'd like you go and check with E.R see if the nurse remembers anything else about the girl."

"Ok" Olivia said gathering her coat and leaving the squad room.

Four hours later Elliot walks back into the bullpen "Got it, Her name is Cassie Dinozzo lives in Harlem."

"Let's go pay a visit her" Munch said.

"Where's Olivia and the Captain?" Elliot asked.

"They're at Warner's, I'll call them on the way to meet us up" Fin answered.

"Alright Munch, Fin are you guys coming" Elliot said.

"Yeah" they both said in union.

* * *

They pulled up to the very large house. It looked very nice and had Four cars out and a motorcycle. All the cars were black with tinted windows. There was a dodge, BMW, and two mustangs. One of the mustang's had a gray strip. The motorcycle had red strips all over the side.

"Now that's how you live my friend" Fin said.

"Ya well you need money to live like that"Elliot replied.

Once they got out of the car they noticed there was a commotion in the backyard. Captain had ordered them to wait to arrived so they couldn't do anything just waited three minute's for Olivia and captain pulled up.

"About damn time" Fin said.

"Traffic was a bitch" Olivia said "Wow man what I'd do to live like this" Olivia thought.

"Alright everyone calm down now let hurry this up..What's that noise?" Cragen said.

"Don't know it was like that when we got here" Elliot said as they started walked up to the house.

"Oh shit I forgot something in the car be back in a second" Olivia said.


	2. Chapter 2

They rang the bell and a young handsome man answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"NYPD, can we please speak to Cassie DiNozzo."

"Well you can tell me" he said as he pulled out his and said "Adam DiNozzo FBI."

"Its confidential we need to speak with her or with her parent" Cragen asked.

"Alright, I understand dad can you come here real quick."

"Yeah hold on a second" his dad said.

"You guys can come in if you like"Adam said.

"Thank you."

They walked in and sat down in the living room.

Just as Adam was about to sit down the doorbell rang.

Cragen spoke up just as the father came in "Oh that must be my other detective."

"Adam can you get it?"

"Sure dad."

"Hello I'm Tony Dinozzo what can I help you with?"

"Yes, Where here to speak with your daughter."

"May I ask what this regards."

"We rather wait for her" Elliot said.

"That's fine, Cassie can you come in here please" tony said.

"Would you mind If I ask what it is that you do" munch asked.

"No not at all I'm a cop NCIS" tony said.

"NCIS?" Cragen asked.

"Oh yes its Naval Criminal Investigated Service" tony answered.

"Your son is also a cop?" fin asked

"Yes my whole family are cops Adams FBI his twin brother Aaron is with the secret service and my daughter is a teen-agent for the CIA"

"Wow impressive" Cragen said

"How is that shes only sixteen" Elliot asked

"Well the agency started a organization for teens, that's why they call them teen-agents" tony said.

* * *

"Hi" said Adam as he open the door "Please come in."

"Thank you" said Olivia..

"You look familiar have we met"

"Probably not I'm a cop so I'm in the newspaper alot."

"Oh yeah that must be it, this way."

As Cassie came in from the backyard the cops started to introduce themselves.

"So who are you guys" tony asked.

"I'm captain Cragen and these are my detectives, Stabler, Tutuola and Munch and behind you is Benson."

"Hello" tony was saying as he every ones turned around to shake Benson's hand when he saw her, his eyes widened and said."Oh my god Olivia your alive?".

The rest of the squad sat there clueless and confused to what was just happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot was the first to speak up "You two know each other?"

Tony said nothing and waked over to a picture frame that was on the fire place counter and, pressed a small green button that was behind it.

"You need something dad?" Cassie said as she walk into the room.

"Adam can you get your brother over here" Tony said "I'm sorry about this but you guys have to leave."

"Why?" is that Cragen spoke up confused

Tony ignored the captains question and said "Boys I understand that Cassie doesn't but you guys cant tell me you don't recognize your own mother."

"WHAT?!" the whole squad said in union.

Within seconds the front door was opened and somebody screaming "U.S Marshall everybody hands up now!"

"Whoa, whoa, OK lets calm down. My name is Captain Cragen NYPD Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"That's fine we just need to get you four out of here" said Marshall Kent as he lowered his gun along with Marshall Pena.

"I didn't call you guys to take us away, I called you here for this" he said pointing to Olivia.

Neither of the Marshall's spoke, they just stood there."I'd suggest you say something."

"We had to send her away, it was the only way so nobody would get hurt" Marshall Pena said.

Tony and Olivia both wanted to hurt the Marshall at this point.

"So you tell my wife is dead leaving me to raise my two sons and daughter alone" Tony said very angry.

"Like we said if she said people would have gotten hurt" Marshall Kent said.

"It doesn't give you the right to lie to me and my family for sixteen years my daughter grew up not knowing her you guys want to explain that to her."

The Marshall's looked at Cassie..she looked at her and her eyes were getting watery

She started to walk slowly towards them. "I've known you guys since I was a baby, I trusted you guys" she said with her voice breaking.

"We're very sorry honey we were just doing our job" Marshall Pena said.

Cassie said nothing she tripped Pena and took her gun she had under her sweater and put it to his head.

"You know what your not that worth it." Cassie said as she took the magazine out of the gun and gave it to her dad. She turned around passed Olivia but then turned around and gave her a hug. After a while she pulled away gave Olivia a smile and Olivia gave her one to.

"I'll be back I'm going to Steven's house" Cassie said going to her bedroom to get ready.

Leaving the adults to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

"OK, will you guys please tell us what the hell is going on?" Cragen asked.

Olivia and Tony just started at the floor.

"Olivia answer me!" he said raising his voice.

She stood quiet and continued to look down.

"Kent, Pena you guys can leave now" Tony said.

After they left Cragen spoke up again "That is a direct order detective" he said almost yelling.

"Um, well as you guys can see I have a husband and three children" Olivia said.

"Why did you lie Liv? Why didn't you just tell us you had a family???" Elliot asked.

"I had just gotten over losing a family.I didn't want to relive it" she answered.

"Well mom nice to know to your still alive" Aaron said walking over to her giving her a huge.

"Yeah good two have you back mom" Adam said giving her a hug also.

"well as much as we would like to stick around to hear you guys a talk and argue. I think well go make sure Cassie isn't doing anything bad with Steven" Aaron said.

"Who is Steven?" she asked.

"Her boyfriend" Tony answered.

"OK, then bye folks"..said the twin boys in they walked out the door Elliot spoke up "Ok now that they are gone would you two care to explain now?"

Seventeen years ago me and Tony met on the job we married after a year we had gotten pregnant and had the twins.

"Adam and Aaron?" Fin asked.

"Yeah and seven years later we had Cassie and that's when it happened" Olivia said

"What happened?" Cragan asked.

"I was working a case that involved the mafia crime put him away after we found a witness to a couple of murders he had threatened to kill my family and he had Olivia killed, but I guess she did make it and was put in witness protection." Tony said.

"This is all very confusing" Fin said

"Yeah" Munch, Elliot, and Cragen in a union.

"Well how about we figure this out guy's can come down to the station house tomorrow, I'm to confused and tired for anymore information?" Cragen said.

"Yeah me to later people come old man I'll give you a ride to your crib"..Fin said.

"Well I better go to I have diaper duty" Elliot said "You need a ride liv or are you gonna stay here?"

"Oh um I think tony can drop me off later"

"Yeah wont be a problem I'll take her home"

"Bye" everyone said as they walked out leaving Olivia and Tony all by themselves in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how have you been" Tony asked.

"I've been fine" she answered.

"Sixteen years passed and, all you have to say it that you've been guess your still stubborn" he said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah well some things don't change".

"Olivia I don't know where we stand now"

"Neither do I Tony."

They stood silent for a while then Olivia asked him "Do you still love me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course your still my wife and the mother of my children" he told her as he walked up to her and hugged her.."I'll always love you baby."

He lifted her face to look into her chocolate eyes, I love you too she said, both moving their lips slowly toward each colliding lips she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he rested his hand on her hips.

After a while their kissing started to heat up and their hand roamed each others pulled her against the wall lifting her legs around his waist. He slowly started kissing her jawline and neck, taking pieces of her skin sucking on it creating small hickeys.

"Mm tony"..she said moaning and whispered.

He started playing with the hem of her shirt, as he was about to take it off her.

The front door was opened having Cassie, Adam and Aaron standing there with thier mouth wide open.

"Man you guys don't waste any time don't ya" Adam said.

"At least I know where I got it from" Cassie said smiling.

They all laughed together, as Tony set Olivia down wiping his lip.

Olivia cleared her throat and fixed her shirt, running her hand through her hair.

"What are you guys doing back so early?"

"uh dad its 10 and we have work tomorrow."

"Yeah and I have school I only have a couple weeks left, so I have to study for finals Cassie said, but I doubt I can do that tonight you guys look like if you'll be at it all night." Cassie said.

"What you expect sis sixteen years no sex with each other that suck" Aaron said.

"Don't you guys have something better to do, then to mess with us" Oliva finally spoke up.

"No but I think we'll just mess with you guy's in the morning" Cassie said.

All the kids gave their parents a kiss before heading off to bed.

As Cassie was walking up the stairs she went back down and hugged her mother tightly saying "I love you."

"I love you too honey."

"Go on, go to bed."

"Ok night ..night dad."

"So would you like me to take you home or would you like to stay here" tony asked quietly.

"I'd like to stay here i dont want to live another day without my family" she said.

"Good" he kissed her and said "come on lets go to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

They walked into his bedroom..which I'd guess was now theirs

"I have no clothes. Can I borrow some??" Olivia asked

"Sure are boxers and a shirt fine?"

"Yeah that's fine". She grabbed the clothes from him " Thanks" and walked into the bathroom to change.

Tony stripped into his boxers and crawled in bed waiting for Olivia.

After a couple of minutes later she walked out, and Tony's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"You know you can catch flies" she said giggling.

"Can help it you just looked so damn sexy after so many years."

"Well thank you now scoot over."

She laid down next to him scooting as close to him as she could

She played with the little hair on his chest.."I missed you baby."

"I know honey I missed you too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How many guys did you sleep with in the last 16 years"

"Oh um I don't know maybe 2 or 3 a year i think...how about you?"

"I think 11 that's its but a lot more with my right hand"

"Eww your nasty" she said giggling

"Aw come on don't tell me you've never done it."

"No I have not used my right hand for pleasuring myself."

"how about your left hand with a vibrato.r"

"OK now that's a different story" she said joking.

Both laughed, enjoying each others company.

"Does this still mean that were married?"

"I hope so"

"You want to know a secret" Tony said.

"Sure"

"I love you"

"That's no secret, but I love you too"

She looked up to him and kissed his lips, as she was about to pull away and say good night he pulled her back and deepened the kiss. She moaned that sound made turned tony on .He climbed on her and spread her legs settling himself between them.

"Can we finish what we started downstairs?" he asked her.

"If you don't I'll hurt you"

"Mm is that a promise" he said kissing her neck

"Absolutely, Tony please its been to long for foreplay"

"What ever you want baby" .He lifted her shirt off her and started to sucking on her very erect nipple, she reached down between them an pulled his penis out and started to run her hands up and down his shaft."Is it me or did you get bigger or you just happy to see me?". "I'm very happy to see you" he flipped them over so she was on top.

She placed small kissed on his chest continuing to go down till she reach his dick and,ran her tongue up and down his dick this made tony even harder. She took him in her mouth massaging his shaft with her tongue and bit down a little increasing the pleasure.

He started to moaning loudly "Mm liv you still good at that"

"Sh babe you wouldn't want to wake the kids up"

"Dont worry I bet there still up listening to us. RIGHT GUYS??" he yelled.

"RIGHT DAD' the kids yell from outside of the bedroom.

Olivia just laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

He started to kiss her again and, flipping her over so he was on top again, then moved down her jaw to the valley of her breast. He reached her abdomen he sucked on some skin creating hickeys, at the same pulling down the boxers she had on, he made sure that he rubbed her all over while taking them off. "Tony please its been sixteen years"she said hoping he'll just take off her panties along with his boxers and just start fucking her."I know baby I'm making up for lost time. "Baby right now its just make-up sex, we can make love later."

Tony ignored her and played with the hem of her panties."Tony your such a damn tease"she told him trying to reach between them, so she can stroke him..."If your not in me in five seconds i swear ill finish this on my own"she said just smirked, he loved to make his wife beg for him."OK Liv" .He stood up took his boxers off, then he told Olivia to take off her panties,he just stood there as his wife exposed herself to him.

He saw that she had a clean smooth pussy,except the little patch of pubic hair,he climbed back on top of her and held his dick to her wet warm-heated rubbed the head of his dick on her cilt and ,in one swift move he dug himself deep inside her, groaning on how tight she was." Christ tony don't stop, don't ever stop"He grabbed one leg and wrapped it around his waist and lifted the other leg over his shoulder. So he could have better access, he started out slow them he quickened the speed.

Olivia felt a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, so she flipped them over so she was on rested her hands on his abs, then she moved them up so they were each side of his leaned up to kiss her but as soon as he did that her phone started to ring..

She stopped then tony grabbed her hips "No don't stop baby keep going."

She moved slowly "I have to answer it..it might be a case honey."

"You can call back in a little while" he said he was close and her could feel that she was too.

"Baby but we have to hurry"

He said nothing and just flipped them over so he was on he was he was driving in to her fast both almost at their reaching their peak "Um Tony oh god I'm cumming" between them and ran his thumb over cilt this made her cum , caused her walls to clamp down hard on his dick, making tony cum also "oh my god Liv you feel so good".

He thrusted one two, six, more times in Olivia, emptying his seed deep inside then just colasped on her.

"Tony?"she said.

"Yea he answered trying to calm his breathing down."

"I'm sorry but i have to get up and check my phone."

He rolled over and moaned "Babe you just ruined the mood" he said looking at her pouting like a dog.

"I know I'm sorry" she said as she got up to check her phone.

He got up behind her wrapped his arms around her saying"It's OK as long as you can make it up to me later."

"Absolutely" she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

She flipped her phone open and saw she the missed call from Elliot.."_Hey Liv i know you'll probably staying over your.. Elliot said with a small chuckle, but anyways id like to let you know that we still have case to do solve. Cragen asked me to tell you if you can bring Cassie down to the station around three .I know this may be hard on you with her being your daughter and a victim I understand but, we still need to do our and have fun doing whatever your doing that's preventing you from answering you phone,he said laughing alright than bye."_

As soon as she closed her phone Tony asked her" What was that about?"


	8. Chapter 8

"That was my partner. It had to do with why me and my colleagues where here earlier."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot. Wait why where you guys here."

"This isn't easy to say but, Cassie was beaten and r-raped."

"What that's not possible."

"Well it happened?"

"I don't understand. Shes a great fighter, she beat the hell of out an 250 pound guy. How the hell can't she protect herself from a rapist?"

"Look no matter how good she is at fighting, we all have out weaknesses. Maybe she knew the person."

"I swear if I find out who did this to my baby I'll kill him."

"Your not killing anyone. At least not on my watch."

"Look its late how about we talk about this in the morning with her. Maybe she can explain what happened."

"Fine but someone is still gonna be hurt."

* * *

By the time Olivia and Tony woke up. The kids had already cooked breakfast and started eating in.

"About time you two wake up its almost 10:30" Adam said.

"Wow really I've never slept that long" Olivia answered.

"Weren't you supposed to go to work?" Tony said.

"I think they can manage a couple of hours without me."

"Hey guys we need to talk about something serious" Tony said.

"Can we hurry, I have a conference meeting at 12."

"Fine we'll it has to do with why I was here yesterday. Me and my squad investigate rape and child abuse."

When Cassie heard child abuse she just started to play with her food.

"What does that have to do with us?" Adam said.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you two" Tony said point to Adam and Aaron.

Aaron and Adam just looked at Cassie. "What happened?" Adam said.

"If it's raped you think that happened your wrong" she said.

"What do you mean?" Tony said.

" I was beaten but, I wasn't raped, me and Steven were at his house alone that day, and we decided to have sex."

They kept talking for half an hour. Of course Cassie had consequences for having sex, without talking to her father. She had to bring Steven over for a "_Family Dinner"_. She also had to call off the people working her case and let her mother's squad handle it. They only came up with those two consequences because they thought, If Cassie was old enough to be an government agent. She was old enough to some of her own decisions.

"My Captain said to be at the station house at three, so my partner can take your statement."

"Fine I'll be there" Cassie said.

"Oh, and Cassie don't be late."


	9. Chapter 9

Cassie went to the precinct and gave her statement to Detectives Stabler and she was done she went to the bullpen, which her parents were there waiting for her, so they can go get something to eat and catch up.

"Can we go now" Cassie said

"Yes as soon as I finish my DD-5's"

'Hey Liv ill be back I have to go to the store and get something"

"That's fine I'll be done in less then thirty minutes, so can you try to be back by then."

'Sure" Tony said and he leaned down and gave a wife a quick kiss.

"Hey what about me?" Cassie said.

"Sit and wait or get to know Elliot, Fin or Munch" Olivia said.

"Hm I think I'll hang out with your partner"she said smirking.

"Like mother, like daughter" Munch whispered to Fin.

"Munch quit it" Olivia said.

* * *

Cassie and Elliot were upstairs talking. When Dickie Stabler walked in asking for his dad Olivia told him he was upstairs, but she didn't mention that he was talking with her daughter. She thought she could leave that a surprise.

"Hey dad" Dickie said as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey Dickie what are you doing here" Elliot asked him.

"I got bored with my friends, thought I'd come and visit you, who's this?" Dickie said pointing at the young beautiful girl.

"Olivia didn't tell you" Elliot asked.

"No she just said you were up here on your lunch break."

"Great she leaves it to me" he murmured to himself. "This is Cassie DiNozzo also known as Olivia Benson's daughter"

"Daughter didn't know she had one" Dickie said surprised

"Neither did we till yesterday."

"Hi I'm Dickie" he said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Cassie like your dad said. So how old are you?"

"Fifth-teen but ill be sixteen in a week."

"I'm kinda bored here you want to hangout."

"Sure."

"Wait can Dickie ride a motorcycle?"

"I'm not so sure there very dangerous."

"Don't worry he'll be fine I ride it all the time I'm a pro."

"OK but be back in half an hour."

Cassie, Dickie went downstairs while Elliot finished his lunch break.

"Hey mom me and Dickie are going to hang out for a bit."

"That's fine just be back by the time your father does"

"OK bye"

As Cassie was walking out, Dickie ran to Olivia's ear and whispered "Man she's hot just like her mom!"

Olivia sat there mouth wide open as Dickie ran out smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sweet motorcycle your dad actually bought you this."

"No I payed for it with my own money, not to mention my badass mustang"

"Where the hell did you get the money for them?"

"If I tell you, swear you wont tell anyone"

"Pinky swear" he said smiling.

"I'm a C.I.A teen-agent."

Dickie just stood there shocked "Your only sixteen."

"Yeah I'm that good" she said smirking "So where do you want to go."

"Ice cream?"

"OK but you driving"

"I'm not so sure I don't know how to drive one of these"

"Its like riding a bike but with more horsepower and extra weight. I'll help you don't worry just get on"

"If you say so" Dickie got on the bike and was very nervous. Cassie got on back of Dickie "You know I don't even have my licence i shouldn't."

"Don't worry I get away with anything I want. Like I said I'm that good."

"OK lets got" he turned on the bike and took off very fast.

They arrived to the ice cream place that was right across Central park.

"Man that was awesome."

Cassie just smiled.

"So tell me about my mom and your dad."

"Well I don't know a lot, but they have been partners for a decade now. I know that they've had some hard times on the job. You know your mom saved my brother and mom".

"That's funny because they don't mention that in her file."

"You read her file."

"What I wanted to get to know her a little bit. I also pulled your dad's and everyone else's file in her squad room."

"Why?"

"Wanted to know what kind of people she worked with."

"Did you pull their kids files to?"

"Yeah I only got as far as Fin's kid and your dad's daughter Kathleen and Maureen."

They stood quiet eating their ice cream, until Cassie spoke up"

"Well we should started to head back, my mom said half an hour"

"OK we should do this again it was fun"

" Sure when I'm not working or with my boyfriend"

"Oh well lets go" he tried not to sound disappointed when he heard boyfriend

Cassie dropped Dickie back at the 1-6, then she drove home where everyone one was waiting for her, so they could talk. Dinner was all cooked when she got there.

**Alright I went back in my story and fixed all the errors everyone said I had. I'll try not to make as many errors as before, If I do let me know so I can fix them.**

**Thank you,**** and let me know what you think so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry I'm late I had to drop off Dickie back at the precinct" she said as she walking in the living room.

"Your lucky you came late." Adam said

"Whys that?" she asked.

"Cause then you wouldn't have came home to mom and dad making out on the sofa, while mom on his lap." Aaron said

"Oh god I don't need that image" Cassie said trying to shake the thought out of her head.

"At least you didn't actually see it."

"How about we just eat and talk" Olivia said.

They all grabbed their plate and sat down at the dinning table.

"So what were we going to talk about"

"Well me and you mother thought it would be nice if we can all catch up. Tell each other about what you do at work, your social life, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, that means oldest goes first, so Adam you can start" she said smirking.

"Alright, well I got good grades thought Middle and High School. I finished college around two years ago. After handling a very sensitive case, saving the President with the help of my good brother. I was promoted to Captain and the President offered Aaron a spot on his Secret Service team. Well um that's it I guess unless you got questions?"

"Yeah, do you have a girlfriend?" Olivia asked.

"Yes her name is Taylor " he said.

"Why don't you mention who she is?" Cassie said giggling and smirking.

"What does she mean?" Olivia asked.

"Taylor is my uh secretary" Adam said mumbling.

"Dude your banging your secretary man good job" Tony said as he and Aaron got up from there chairs and gave him a high five. Olivia just sat there giving the boys a death stare.

"You do know it's not a good thing to get involved with people at work" Olivia said.

"I know, but I asked my boss about it and he said it was fine. As long as it wouldn't interfere with our work"

"Alright moving on. Aaron your next" Cassie said.

"Well I'm obvessily like Adam here. I got good grades throught school. I also have a girlfriend, her name is Tracy. Other then that nothing much has been going on. Cassie your turn!!"

"I don't know what to say"

"Just talk about yourself. What you like to do?" Olivia said

"I'm a tom-boy. I don't mind dressing like girl just the tight clothes get to me. I've been dating since last year with Steven of course. I love my job, I hope to do it forever. Oh yeah and I dont want kids till I'm at least 30."

"More like never" Tony mumbled.

Olivia and Cassie just laughed.

"Olivia your turn" Tony said

"Alright I've been in a Detective for 10 years. Elliot has been my on and off partner since then."

"On and off ?"

"Yeah we needed a break from each other a couple of times." she said lowering her head speaking softly.

"Have you guys even been an item?" Tony asked.

"What! no never. We have never even hugged up untill last week."

You know what that's enought talking for tonight. Everone to bed." Tony said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Four Months later**

Tony and Aaron were home alone arguing. Or so they thought they were alone.

"I'm a adult I make my own decisions. What me and Tracy do is our business not your" Aaron said yelling at his father.

"Your still just a kid you dont know anything about marriage. Why do you want to ruin you life by getting married."

"You know what, yeah you would know about that for someone who's been married twice in the past 16 years." raising his voice even higher.

Both men stopped arguing when they heard the door close from the kitchen, shocked to see Olivia standing there almost crying.

"Twice huh? " she said with her voice breaking. " You could have just told me the truth, Instead of me finding out like this" she said running out the door to her car.

By the time Tony had caught up with her she was already speeding down the street.

"Shit"

* * *

It was nine o'clock and no word from Olivia. Tony was already getting worried eight hours since he's seen or talked to her.

"You should have just told her the truth when you had the chance dad." Cassie said

"Don't you think I know that. Damn it I wonder where she is"

"She's probably fine, just let her cool off."

* * *

Meanwhile Olivia was outside of Elliot's Apartment waiting for him to get home. She waited for him for forty-eight minutes till Elliot pulled up.

"Liv? What are you doing here"

"I wanted to talk to somebody plus I didn't want to be alone right now"s

"Why what happened?"

" Can we go inside and I'll explain"

"Alright come on"

When they reached his apartment Olivia noticed he had all kinds of pictures off his kids and the squad. There was even one of them at the Police-men's Ball six years ago.

"You want something to drink ?"

"Anything stronger then beer please"

Elliot sat next to Olivia on the couch with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"So what happened?"

"Well after I went home. Aaron and Tony were arguing, Aaron let it slip that Tony had been married before, after me of course"

"Wow and he didn't tell you."

"Nope not a damn word"

"I'm sorry anything I can do"

"We could just watch a movie and get drunk"

"Hm mp I think I will take you up on that offer"

Elliot picked X-Men The Last Stand. Fifteen minutes into the movie and already a dirty scene. Both were to drunk to get up and fast forward it, so they just left it.

"I'm going to the bathroom" as Olivia stood up she tripped over the bottle. Elliot quickly caught her both facing each other inches away. They both can hear their own heartbeat getting faster by the second.

Olivia cupped his cheek. Looking in each others eyes. Elliot leaned forward capturing her lips, Olivia climbed on him stranding his lap deepening the kiss.

** R&R and I'll update....**


	13. Chapter 13

Elliot took off her shirt and bra. He started to kiss her her neck and breasts. Planting kisses on her breast and sucking on them.

"Hmm El." Olivia got off him leading the way to his bedroom. She pushed him back on the bed taking off his sweat pants. Planting a kiss on his lips, neck, nipples, abs, and his dick. Elliot sat up and held her hair out of her face. Watching her tongue massage his shaft. Taking all of him in her mouth.

"God Liv so good. Come here baby." He pulled her up to him and flipped them over. Kissing her everywhere, she gasped when she felt his tongue at her middle. His tongue was so warm on her. She felt like a 16 year old virgin, she had butterfly's in her stomach. It was hard for her to catch her breath with Elliot making it feel so good. He licked, rubbed a couple minutes before she came. Elliot loved the way she moaned and tasted.

He kissed all the way up her body. He kissed her so she could taste herself.

"Guide me when your ready okay?" he said placing her hand between them on his erection.

He kissed her again till she was ready. Olivia placed him at her entrance slowly guiding him in her. God she loved the way he stretched her. He loved the way he felt in her. She was so tight and warm.

"Elliot faster please. I'm so close."

He quickened his pace "Me too Liv, wait for me baby"

A few more thrusts and Olivia came. Hearing her moan and seeing her squirm under him made him cum with her. He felt on top of her, both trying to catch their breath.

Both were tierd and drunk so they fell asleep soon after. With Elliot still on top and inside her.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock when Elliot felt the sun on his face. He moved around feeling the body next to him. He turned over to see Olivia next to him naked. God what was Olivia doing in his bed _naked. _Jesus what happened last night. He shook Olivia softly trying to wake her.

"Tony, please let me sleep a little longer. I have a huge headache."

She just layed there heard him not speak so she flipped over to see what did he want. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. When she turned to "_TONY"_. Elliot was there with a confused look.

"Elliot? W-w-what are you doing? What happened last night?"

She looked down at herself to find she was completely naked along with Elliot.

"I was trying to figure that out"

"Oh my god Elliot please do not tell me we had sex?"

"Sorry Liv by the looks of it. I meant we're both naked and you have at least 3 hickeys"

"Not to mention so do you"

Both stood silent just sitting there. Not knowing what else to say. Elliot was about to speak until they heard Olivia's phone beep. Indicating she had a new text message.

"I better get going. Can you please close your eyes and find something else to cover yourself with."

She wrapped herself with the bed sheet. Gathering her clothes and going to her bathroom to change. Meanwhile she changed Elliot put on his sweat pants and his shirt. After what seemed forever Olivia came out of the bathroom.

"Olivia we're going to have to talk about this"

"I know, we can do it later meet me at ten in the cribs."

"Okay I'll see you at work"


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia walked into the bullpen to find Elliot's jacket on his seat but he was no where to be found.

"Hey Fin is Elliot here yet?"

"Yeah he'd been in the crib for over an hour. He look a little weird. Did something between you guys?"

"I'm just going to go check on him." she said trying her best to avoid the question.

She stood outside of the crib trying to find the courage to go in. After fourteen minutes she finally waked in to see Elliot laying down wide awake. When Elliot heard the door open he jumped up colliding his head with the metal on the top bunk.

"Fuck" he screamed.

Olivia ran to him grabbing his head to see if he was OK.

"It'll probably be a small bump, other then that your fine."

"Thanks, damn it my head is ringing."

Olivia kissed over the bump and his forehead. And he doesn't know how but the ringing was gone and his head didn't hurt anymore. He just felt warm and tingling inside.

"Better?"

Elliot just sat there not answering her question.

"Look I thought we were going to talk?"

"We are can you sit ...please!"

"Look If your thinking it was a drunken mistake your wrong" Elliot said.

"But it is, plus it was wrong I'm technically married and your still married"

"No I'm not divorce was finalized a couple days ago."

"What why didn't tell me?"

"I was but then I chickened out"

"So El are we going to talk or are we gonna try and ignore why where here?"

"Yeah were going to talk. That's why your going to start"

Olivia laughed." Alright well do your regret it?"

"I feel like I should but I don't and if I was given a second chance to do it I will. Now do you regret it?"

"No, I want to but I cant I feel like for some reason I- I-I. You know what maybe this wasn't a good idea I'll talk to you later."

"Liv no wait. You feel like what?"

"Like I....love you" she said rushing for the door. She felt big warm hands grabbed her wrist and turning her around back to crash on his lips. Elliot pushed up against the wall, locking the door. They continued kissing. Both got lost in the kiss forgetting where they were. When oxygen became a problem they pulled away. Resting their foreheads on each other.

"You didnt have run when you told me you loved me. You just had more balls then me and beat me to the punch" he said stroking her hair " I love you to liv, and you dont have to be afraid to tell me that ok" she nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey why you crying."

"Because El, we can't be together."

"Why Olivia we love each other, what else is there for us to have a relationship."

"I'm married Elliot, and you just got divorced" she said sobbing. "No matter how much I would like to have us, we can't. I'm sorry. I love you so much and I want to be with you, but we just can't" she said kissing the tear on his cheek. She pulled away from him and unlocked the door. She was about to leave when Elliot grabbed her hip and asked "Can we just stay here and hold each other...Please?"

"Sure". They kissed each other one last time and just held each other. Silently crying.

**After chapter 15 I will start a new story all about E/O. **

**R&R**


End file.
